


Second Confession

by Wonheonie



Series: Song Inspired Drabbles [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonheonie/pseuds/Wonheonie
Summary: Inspired by "2nd Confession" by BTOB"I threw all my pride away for this second confession"





	Second Confession

A not so subtle buzz in your pocket alerted you to an incoming text message as you made your way under the bus stop covering.Ir was currently pouring your rain, perfectly complimenting your dreary mood from having had the worst day. Retrieving your phone from your back pocket, you sighed heavily when you saw Kihyun’s name flash on the screen when you entered your unlock pattern. This was not the day you felt like dealing with him and his needs. You two had gone on a few dates the last few months but nothing special, just cheap dinners before heading back to his place or better yet his bedroom where you spent most of your time. Reading his message however had you a little taken aback.

“Ermmm Y/N. are you free tomorrow? I want to take you somewhere.”

This was much different than the usual “Want to grab a bite to eat and go back to my place?” text that you normally got from him. Something was off. He almost seemed nervous.

“Uhm sure? Is everything okay?”

“Yea, I just need to talk to you.”

“Shit” you thought to yourself. This can’t be good. You felt like you were about to be in for a world of hurt. You were unfortunately the only one who seemed to want something more out of your relationship or whatever it was you all had. Everything just seemed so casual for Kihyun. Nothing had progressed any further no matter how much you tried. Well except for the physical aspect of things. The only time he seemed to let his guard down with you was in the bedroom. You couldn’t figure out how someone so caring and attentive in bed could so quickly turn aloof out of it. Part of you couldn’t help but interpret his physical tenderness as a sign that he might have some kind of feelings for you. It was in the small ways he touched you or when you would catch him staring at you with something other than lust in his eyes before faking a cough going back to acting distant. You couldn’t understand why he was fighting it so hard. Why couldn’t he just admit he wanted to be with you too? But now looking at his messages, maybe you were wrong and he was about to end everything before it ever got started. “Just rip the band aid off” you thought as you typed out your reply.

“Sure. What time should I expect you?”

“I want to do this early so I’ll pick you up around 8am.”

“Oh great, I get to wake up early to get my heart broken” you said aloud garnering strange looks from the other people at the bus stop. You found yourself wishing more and more that you hadn’t agreed to this and that Kihyun just got it over with and dumped you over the phone to spare you the embarrassment. 

He was there at 8am sharp, sending you a message letting you know he was waiting downstairs. You gave yourself one more once over before grabbing the sweater Kihyun reminded you to bring because it was still chilly this early in the morning. You cursed him as you wrapped the sweater around your shoulders. Why did he have to do things like that? Why did he have to be so sweet sometimes? If he didn’t want to be with you and was just going to end it, why did he care if you froze to death or not?

The car ride was awkward as Kihyun was visibly nervous, making you edgier by the second. You had already been driving for 30 minutes. Where the hell was he taking you? How far was this “place”. You really weren’t looking forward to having to hitch hike such a long distance after having your heart ripped out. Another 15 minutes though and you had arrived at your destination. 

You were at the sea side. Your favorite spot at the sea side to be more exact. This was the exact place you had told Kihyun about a couple of months ago. He was listening? He remembered? You were broken from your thoughts when Kihyun opened your door extending his hand to help you, and not letting go even as he opened the hatch to retrieve a backpack. He didn’t release your hand until you were on the beach where he promptly opened the backpack and spread out a blanket for you to sit on followed by all of your favorite snacks and drinks. He gave you a shy smile that accentuated his dimples and effectively melted your insides while your face remained painted in a shocked expression. Who was this person and what had he done with Yoo Kihyun? You felt him once again take your hand.

“Y/N, aren’t you going to sit down?”

“o-oh sorry.”

“What did you want to talk about, Kihyun?”

“Later. First lets eat.”

Kihyun fed you! He was feeding you!! You couldn’t wrap your mind around any of this. When you finished eating, you tried asking him again.

“Kihyun-ah, what did you want to talk about?”

“Later. Lets play first.”

He reached out his hand again. That damned hand. If he kept doing that, you were never going to want to let it go. You two ran and played on the beach for the next few hours, stopping to have splash fights in the water and resting at the pier while sharing an ice cream before heading back to your blanket. Kihyun collapsed on the blanket in a fit of the cutest exhausted laughs. He patted the ground next to him to invite you to lay down beside him. You wanted nothing more than to do just that, but in the back of your mind you were still worried that his change of behavior was just his last attempt at giving you what you wanted before taking it all away. You sat down some distance away from him yet still on the blanket. 

“Seriously Kihyun, what did you want to talk about? Why did you bring me here? And don’t say later.”

He sat up only to pull you back down with him placing your head on his chest. He held up your hands intertwining his fingers with yours before placing a soft kiss on the inside of your wrist. 

“Kihyun please I….”

“I like you Y/N/ More than I’ve ever liked anyone and it scares the hell out of me. But I don’t want to lose you. I want to give you everything you’ve always wanted. Today was just the start.”

Looking down at you staring at him in shock, he took advantage of your bewildered state to pull you in for a kiss that you quickly returned. This kiss was like none the two of you had shared. It was full of all the emotions you had both been holding back, leaving the two of you breathless when you pulled apart.

“What took you so long?”

“What do you mean? This is actually my second confession.”

“Wait, what?”

“I told you how I felt the first night we had slept together, but you fell asleep. It was never just sex Y/N. I was always making love too you.”

“So why didn’t you just tell me again the next morning? Why did you make me wait?”

“I guess you won’t fall asleep on me anymore will you?”

Ahhh now there was the cheeky ass you knew. You gasped and slapped his chest in mock anger trying to sit up before he pulled you back down into another air stealing kiss. Looks like I won’t have to hitchhike after all you thought, smiling into the kiss.


End file.
